Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by xXcherriesXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy joins the Order. Harry has a twin sister. read to find out more


Chapter 1 

„Why did you decide to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked, shooting him a suspicious look.

"It's not against wizarding law is it? Anyway, getting ordered around by an old snake that managed to get himself killed by a baby is hardly appealing. I'd very much like to come out of this whole situation _alive._" Malfoy's drawling voice answered.

"You didn't answer my question, Malfoy." Hermione bit out.

"Well, since I didn't want to join Voldemort, I suppose this was the safest option left, anyway I needed to protect my mother." He answered.

"I suppose it was too much to expect a long answer about how you joined because you thought it was wrong to kill or to be prejudiced against muggles and muggle-borns." She said looking slightly disappointed.

"It's enough that you can trust me." Draco said.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,

The dark gloomy house looked hardly inviting. Infact the whole street didn't look inviting. He walked up the steps leading to the equally gloomy looking door. Dumbledore walked behind him with a look of wisdom on his old face. It was a bit embarrassing to see Dumbledore again, for the last time he had seen him they had had a desk between them and Harry had been rather rude then. He knew now that it wasn't his fault that Sirius was dead, though it was hard on him that he had lost the closest thing to a father he had ever had.

They knocked on the door and after a while the door opened to show Molly Weasley's face.

She jumped and drew him into a big hug kissing both of his cheeks lovingly.

"Come in, come in!" she whispered not daring to talk louder incase she unleashed the wrath of one Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother.

Harry looked around disconcertingly, he had vowed to himself never to step foot into the house again, but he had been a bit distressed then.

"I am afraid that I have other matters to take care of. Good day."

Dumbledore said and tipped his hat to them.

Harry and Molly tiptoed past the curtains covering the portrait of Mrs. Black. They walked to the sitting room and went in. Hermione and _Draco Malfoy_ were inside facing each other. Both of them looked up. Hermione squealed, ran to him and hugged him. Harry didn't react. He only looked at Malfoy with a stunned look on his face.

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked incredulously looking at Malfoy like he was scum under his shoes.

"Trust me Potter, if I had better options I wouldn't be here." He answered.

"Get out of my house!" Harry roared, for Grimmauld Place now belonged to him, along with Sirius' other possessions.

"I wouldn't even be here if I had another choice. I'm only here to protect my mother. I'm fighting on your side, now leave me alone." Malfoy snapped.

Harry pitied him at that moment so he ignored him and turned to Hermione who was looking disapprovingly at them both.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Horrible, yours?" Harry questioned.

"It was alright, I worried about you."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. He remained silent.

Their silence lasted until they reached the kitchen.

"Harry, it's good to see you." Ron grinned at him.

His mood lightened considerably at his best friend's face and he shared greetings with Ginny as well. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked at Ginny. Her dark red hair lay in beautiful waves around her face. He found, that he was staring at her. He blushed madly as he looked away. _You fool, _he thought _she's gotten over you long ago._

He and Hermione sat down at the kitchen table joining Ron and Ginny. They started talking about various things, but blatantly avoided the subject of Sirius and for that Harry was glad.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Jemina waited for her "grandfather" sitting on a comfortable chair, staring at all the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses.

Of course Dumbledore wasn't her grandfather. He was her guardian. She loved him as if he was her real grandfather who was long dead.

Her name was Jemina Lily Potter, the twin sister of Harry Potter. He of course knew nothing of her existence.

Harry and Jemina had been in two baby cribs beside each other on that fateful night, almost sixteen years ago. Voldemort had come and had cast the Avada Kedavra curse on Harry, which strangely had also transferred onto her, though it left no scar. She also had been given the gift to speak parseltounge. Twins in the magical world shared a special bond. The only reason Voldemort had not come looking for her was because he thought she had died on that night with her parents.

She hadn't died. She was raised by Dumbledore and she was very thankful to the old man. He had taught her everything about magic she knew. Dumbledore had found it safer not to let her go to Hogwarts, he had also found it safe to separate her and Harry.

Her thoughts were disturbed as Dumbledore came into the room.

"You may go to Hogwarts this year, though Harry will not know who you are. I strongly advise you not to tell him either. He will know in due time."

"I won't tell him."

"Now pack your bags. We are going to the Order's headquarters where your brother is. Tell everybody that you are my granddaughter."

"O.K. I'll be back in ten minutes."

She packed quickly. Her quarters were in a hidden part of Hogwarts beside Albus'. Once she got back with her trunk and her beloved pet grass snake Serina in a cage they took a portkey to Grimmauld Place.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_I've decided to ignore the Half Blood Prince, although Professor Slughorn will be a character. Hope you like my story. It would be wonderful if you left a review._


End file.
